Um Amor Por Favor
by Anis Seikatsu
Summary: Hinata se vê sozinha em mais um Dia dos Namorados, já estava desacreditada do amor. Mas decide mandar uma carta ao cupido, como uma última tentativa. Só ele mesmo para ajudá-la. Certo moreno detestava aquela data, até que, ele encontra uma carta... Será que as opiniões deles iram mudar? - [SasuHina] - OneShot.


**_Eu aqui..._**

_Pessoal a Fic está bem bobinha e melosa, meio água com açúcar... Mas resolvi postar mesmo assim :p_

_Então não fiquem muito decepcionados... Vocês já estão avisados rsrs._

_Está um pouco grande, mas minha intenção era fazer uma OneShot, então não quis dividir em capítulos (acho que não ficaria muito bom também rsrs)._

_Se quiserem deixar reviews, podem deixar sem medo._

_Beijos da Anis *-*_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **Hinata se vê sozinha em mais um Dia dos Namorados, já estava desacreditada do amor. Mas decide mandar uma carta ao cupido, como uma última tentativa. Só ele mesmo para ajudá-la._

_Certo moreno detestava aquela data, até que, ele encontra uma carta... Será que as opiniões deles iram mudar?_

_[SasuHina][OneShot]._

* * *

_**.**_

_**Um amor... Por Favor**_

.

.

Era véspera do Dia dos Namorados e como os últimos dias doze de junho que vivera, a Hyuuga acordara cedo para ajudar as amigas nas escolhas dos presentes para seus respectivos namorados, e também ajudá-las a fazer chocolates caseiros, pois todos sabiam dos dons maravilhosos da Hyuuga na cozinha. A Hyuuga não aprovava a atitude das amigas de deixar as compras para o último dia, mas Ino com seu 'ar fashionista' gostava de ler todas as revistas que eram lançadas semanalmente a respeito de coisas relacionadas com a data, e namorar cada vitrine para conferir todas as novidades antes de fazer a escolha do presente, ela era assim com todas as suas compras, gostava de ter a certeza de estar fazendo a melhor escolha. E todas as garotas apostando no bom gosto da amiga, aceitavam de bom grado suas dicas, assim todas faziam as compras no último dia...

Primeiro foi Tenten que começou a namorar seu primo Neji há aproximadamente três anos, depois Ino e Temari, com Gaara e Shikamaru, há aproximadamente um ano e meio, as duas começaram a namorar praticamente juntas. Claro que Ino não desperdiçaria a oportunidade que batia à sua porta, e logo nas primeiras visitas que Temari fez a seu namorado que por sinal era um dos melhores amigos de Ino, a loira aproveitou para voltar junto com Temari pra Suna, para passar uns dias na casa da amiga alegando lhe contar tudo o que sabia sobre Shikamaru, e claro, nos seus planos mais secretos, 'fisgar' o Kazekage... Uma semana e meia depois a loira voltou de lá sendo a mais nova comprometida da turma... Muitos acharam que não daria muito certo, mas surpreendendo a todos, o casal se dava muito bem e juntos construíam uma linda relação... Sakura, por sua vez, tinha se cansado de ser sempre humilhada e deixada de lado por Sasuke, queria e merecia ser feliz, além de que gostaria de participar da felicidade e das conversas das amigas, pois não aguentava mais ficar de fora dessa 'novidade', e claro, não aguentaria a zuaçao de Ino pra cima dela em mais um dia dos namorados sozinha, por esses e outros motivos decidiu, (para a infelicidade de Hinata) dar uma chance à Naruto, seu antigo colega de time, e fiel amigo, de todas as horas... Não foi tão difícil assim de Sakura se apaixonar pelo loiro, bastou apenas abrir os olhos para notar as inúmeras qualidades do amigo... Agora já fazia sete meses... Juntos também estavam construindo uma bela relação aos olhos de todos, e Hinata... Ah, Hinata sabia que o loiro nunca a amara e decidiu apenas olha-lo como um amigo, de uma vez por todas. Às vezes já não sabia se um dia sentira amor por ele, pensava que talvez fosse só admiração, pois se surpreendia com a maneira que aquele sentimento mudou, a cada dia que passava seu olhar se tornava diferente a respeito do loiro, agora já não era como antes, ele era apenas uma pessoa normal, ela praticamente não conseguia se lembrar do sentimento que um dia sentiu, às vezes tentava justificar suas atitudes passadas e chegava à conclusão de que realmente tinha amado Naruto, mas cinco segundos depois voltava a ficar confusa... Seja como fosse, já não doía mais como antes... E Hinata sabia que "só um amor podia curar outro"... Mas onde estava esse outro amor, que lhe curaria as feridas do coração? Eis a questão! Hinata não sabia, só sabia que passara a pedir aos céus que o dia dos namorados demorasse bastante.

Não que fosse egoísta, quisesse ser o centro das atenções e não se sentisse bem vendo a felicidade das amigas, a questão é que nesse dia a Hyuuga se sentia ainda mais sozinha, pois depois de passar o dia com as amigas as ajudando e escutando suas histórias românticas sem ter nada pra comentar, (além de seus conselhos que nunca eram muito aceitos pelo fato dela não ter nenhuma experiência com namorados) no final da tarde enquanto elas tomavam café, os respectivos namorados chegavam, tirando uma por uma da mesa, fazendo a Hyuuga voltar pra casa sozinha, observando todos aqueles enfeites românticos, devaneando com um futuro incerto, e um presente inexistente, até chegar a casa, despertar dos seus devaneios e se sentir como um peixe fora d'água... Aquela definitivamente não era a data mais amada pela Hyuuga, aquela era a data que ela mais sonhava com um amor, e também a que ela mais sentia a falta de um... Como consequência, se lembrava de suas decepções, e como outra consequência, a noite não passava.

...

Depois de uma manhã fazendo chocolates e uma tarde inteira andando e andando, a Hyuuga já sentia os calcanhares doerem e se perguntava como Ino fazia para continuar tão animada depois de um dia tão desgastante... Ela realmente gostava de fazer compras...  
O final da tarde chegara e como o esperado, depois de comprarem seus presentes, as cinco amigas pararam num café para descansar as pernas e papear um pouco mais, antes da tão esperada noite, e pouco a pouco uma a uma foi se despedindo e indo embora com seus namorados... Apenas Sakura não foi buscada por Naruto, dizendo que o loiro tinha afirmado ter algo muito importante pra fazer e ele a buscaria em casa a noite... Sakura conversou um pouco mais com Hinata e logo se despediu indo para casa se aprontar e esperar o amado, era o primeiro Dia dos Namorados juntos. E como o esperado, Hinata voltou pra casa, sonhando acordada pelas ruas, permitindo- se acreditar no amor, pelo menos aqueles poucos minutos, antes de voltar à realidade.  
A noite caía e logo seria Dia dos Namorados, muitos casais estariam à meia noite, à beira do lago que havia na vila, para ver os fogos de artifício que explodiram no céu celebrando o amor de todos os apaixonados... Depois passeariam, namorariam à beira do lago, trocariam presentes... E a Hyuuga estaria lá, em casa, como todos os dias dos namorados que já presenciara... No dia seguinte ao final da noite, haveria um espetáculo de fogos maior ainda para fechar com chave de ouro aquele dia tão especial para muitos... Mas ela também não estaria lá, como sempre, vislumbraria os fogos do parapeito de sua janela, sonhando acordada, imaginando quando finalmente arranjaria um namorado e então poderia ir ver os fogos (sem estar sozinha no meio de tantos casais).  
Hinata sempre ouvira história sobre contos de amor, e cupidos que flechavam corações, despertando- lhes o amor verdadeiro... Mas já não acreditava nisso, quando conhecera Uzumaki Naruto, a Hyuuga podia jurar ter visto um cupido a acertando em cheio, mas agora o Uzumaki provavelmente estava feliz segurando um enorme buquê de rosas, batendo à porta de alguém que não era ela, isso parecia ser o bastante para qualquer um desacreditar do amor, ainda mais de cupidos. Mesmo a Hyuuga tendo se conformado, e desejar felicidades a Naruto e Sakura, não lhe parecia justo... Ela achava que merecia um amor também... Mas sinceramente, já estava desacreditada, talvez seu destino fosse ficar só, pensava...  
A Hyuuga começou a se lembrar de todas as vezes que desejou ter Naruto em sua vida de alguma forma, lembrou- se dos pequenos gestos e até mesmo das inúmeras cartas que havia mandado ao papai Noel por muitos anos, pedindo por Naruto, que naquele novo ano ele pudesse perceber sua presença e ama-la... Mas tudo o que conseguira fora se decepcionar, talvez ela não devesse pedir sobre assuntos do coração ao papai Noel, talvez devesse ter enviado aquelas cartas ao cupido, pensou ela com ironia...  
Os olhos da Hyuuga se arregalam, uma onda elétrica passa por sua cabeça...

_\- Cupi-do ?!_

A mente da Hyuuga pareceu clarear por um instante, tudo fazia muito sentido agora, claro que seus sonhos românticos não davam certo, nem dariam, esqueceu- se do cupido, não lhe enviou cartas nos dias dos namorados anteriores, estava destinando as cartas ao papai Noel, Hinata se sentiu uma tola por não ter percebido isso antes, e como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo pegou um papel e uma caneta destinada a escrever uma carta ao cupido, afinal, ainda estava em tempo, ainda eram oito e vinte seis da noite e o dia dos namorados começaria oficialmente às meia noite, pensou a Hyuuga esperançosa, talvez o cupido recebesse sua carta à tempo.  
...

Hinata acabou de escrever a carta, releu rapidamente, sentou- se em sua mesa de estudos, reescreveu a carta, agora com mais calma, caprichando o máximo que pôde na letra. Colocou em um envelope e escreveu o endereço do destinatário... Não, ela não sabia o endereço do cupido, mas por se tratar de assuntos do coração, achou que não fosse necessário endereçar corretamente, o cupido certamente ouviria o chamado de seu coração e de uma maneira ou de outra receberia a carta.  
A Hyuuga selou o envelope e saiu apressada para colocar na caixa de correios de sua casa. Tinha esperança que o cupido a recebesse ainda hoje.  
Hinata voltou para dentro de casa e notou que já eram nove e trinta e três da noite, havia demorado um pouco mais do que gostaria para escrever a carta, mas ainda estava em tempo. A morena voltou a debruçar- se no parapeito da janela, pensando sobre tudo o que colocara na carta, talvez o cupido a achasse um pouco infantil, pensou.

A Hyuuga estava absorta em seus pensamentos quando escutou um barulho em sua caixa de correio, por um instante pensou ser o cupido pegando sua carta, mas ao olhar do parapeito da janela viu uma garota abrindo sua caixa de correios deixando um presente para seu primo, elas faziam isso todos os anos, e todos os anos Neji dava os chocolates para a prima comer e arrumava um jeito de se desfazer daquilo que não servia para Hinata, esse ano afinal, era a primeira garota que deixava algo, talvez pelo fato do tão cobiçado Hyuuga estar namorando Mitsashi Tenten a alguns anos... Suas fãs provavelmente estavam decepcionadas e desanimadas, provavelmente perderam as esperanças, pensou Hinata... Elas também sofriam por um amor platônico e também viram seu amor escolher outra, Hinata as entendia... Mas com Neji era diferente, Tenten sempre fora a fã número um do Hyuuga, já com Hinata, Naruto escolheu alguém que nunca fora sua fã, era mais frustrante, apesar da Hyuuga não achar que era uma fã do loiro... Mas isso era passado, Hinata agora queria um novo amor... Quem sabe agora, conheceria o 'verdadeiro' amor.  
Perdida em seus pensamentos não notou que a carta caíra da caixa de correio quando a tal garota deixou o presente e sendo levada pelo vento foi parar do outro lado da rua.  
A Hyuuga continuou lá, pensando e discutindo sobre seus pensamentos e não notou que certo moreno a passos apressados passava do outro lado da rua.

Sasuke estava também perdido em pensamentos, pensando que passara tempo demais ouvindo as ladainhas de Naruto sobre como dar o presente à Sakura, ele já havia passado o dia todo com o loiro o ajudando a escolher o presente, Naruto parecia sentir prazer em irritar o moreno. Sasuke não gostava de datas festivas, era tudo movimentado demais, gostaria de ter voltado pra casa mais cedo, numa hora dessas estaria tranquilo, deitado em sua cama, saboreando sua solidão, "um programa muito melhor", pensou com desgosto, mas preferia estar sozinho a passar pelo centro de Konoha justamente quando estaria mais cheio de gente... E essa data em especial, era uma das mais detestadas pelo Uchiha... Não suportava ver tanta gente se agarrando e sorrindo apaixonadas, pareciam um bando de babões.  
Sasuke caminhava irritado, pensando que o loiro o pagaria por isso, quando pisou em algo que o fez dar um leve escorregão, logo voltando a sua postura altiva, pronto pra mandar pra bem longe aquilo que o fizera perder o ritmo, quando olhou e viu o que parecia ser uma carta, Sasuke mais irritado ainda, decidiu ver quem era o remetente da carta somente para ensina-lo a por uma carta direito no correio.  
Pegou a carta e viu que não havia remetente... Ótimo, pensou ele, parecia que tudo estava contribuindo para que seu dia fosse o pior possível.  
Sasuke olhou o destinatário da carta.  
Destinatário: Senhor Cupido.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, fazendo suas sobrancelhas se aproximarem num ar de desagrado e incredulidade... Era impressão dele ou alguém escreveu uma carta para o cupido?! Só podia ser uma criança sem nada pra fazer... Mas a letra era numa caligrafia perfeitamente alinhada e bonita demais para uma criança qualquer escrever... Analisou o moreno... Pensou em jogar a carta fora, mas movido de imensa curiosidade resolveu ler... Ele não era o único a estar sozinho no dia dos namorados afinal, pensou com ironia.  
Andou mais um pouco, quando chegando próximo ao centro encontrou um banco, resolveu ler ali mesmo, assim já jogaria a carta no caminho de casa e não acumularia mais lixo... Abriu a carta.  
...

_"Querido Senhor Cupido.__  
__Sei que nunca nos falamos antes, e que o Senhor também nunca recebeu uma carta minha, também acredito eu que não me conheças, pois os fatos da minha vida demonstram que o Senhor não me visitou nos anos que vivi até aqui.__  
__Por favor não estranhe minha carta, sei que estou atrasada, mas penso eu que nunca se é tarde demais, principalmente para os assuntos do coração, espero que o Senhor concorde comigo.__  
__Nós dois sabemos que amanhã é dia dos namorados, e é justamente sobre isso que venho falar-lhe, pois sinto que há alguma coisa errada entre mim e a sua pessoa. Não me entenda mal, mas as vezes penso que realmente não sabes da minha existência, pois por toda a minha vida ainda não encontrei um amor (que seja correspondido), peço-te desculpas por nunca ter te escrito antes... sinceramente eu havia me esquecido do Senhor, assim como creio ter acontecido contigo a meu respeito.__  
__O motivo por eu estar te escrevendo, com certeza o Senhor já sabe: Desejo ter um amor.__  
__Não lhe peço alguém específico, pois no momento não tenho candidatos, e sei que o Senhor sabe escolher melhor que eu, mas peço-te alguém que preencha meu coração e por favor, QUE ME CORRESPONDA..._

_Sei que estou muito atrasada, mas saiba que não me importo se essa pessoa não aparecer até amanhã, mas peço-te que me entendas e que 'ele' apareça ainda este ano ou no máximo até o próximo dia doze de junho, pois não gostaria de passar mais um Dia dos Namorados sozinha. Estou lhe escrevendo debruçada no parapeito de minha janela, como fico todos os anos nesta data, e que por sinal já está ficando desgastada, se ela tivesse vida própria, provavelmente reclamaria de mim contigo, assim provavelmente já terias ouvido falar de minha pessoa e eu não estaria te escrevendo essa carta agora... Mas as circunstâncias sendo estas que estou, lhe enviar uma carta é minha única saída._

_Sei que o Senhor me entenderá, e que me responderá o mais breve possível.  
Saibas que aguardo ansiosamente sua resposta, e prometo lhe enviar outra carta, agradecendo- lhe.  
Obrigada por sua atenção.  
Feliz Dia dos Namorados.  
Com carinho,  
Hyuuga Hinata."_  
...

Sasuke paralisou nas últimas palavras da carta, ele estava enlouquecendo ou Hyuuga Hinata realmente tinha escrito uma carta ao cupido? Aquela garota realmente era estranha, ela devia acreditar em Pôneis, pensou Sasuke.  
Olhou o envelope da carta para ver a data:  
11/06/...  
Ela havia escrito aquela carta naquele dia...  
Sasuke não sabia o que fazer, parecia bizarro, mas não culpava a Hyuuga, depois de ter passado pelo que passou com Naruto era normal ela estar enlouquecendo, pensou com um misto de divertimento e afirmação.  
Releu a carta...  
O Uchiha de vez em quando observava Hinata, admitia achar a Hyuuga muito atraente, e, diferentemente das outras garotas, não o irritava... Sasuke poderia considerar a hipótese de namorar a Hyuuga, quem sabe ele não era a resposta que ela tanto buscava, pensou divertido... Na situação que ela estava dificilmente recusaria um candidato, muito menos ele, não que ela fosse oferecida e fácil... Sasuke nunca a vira com nenhum garoto, apenas sabia da paixão que a Hyuuga tinha por Naruto, que por sinal, devia ter sido superada, pois ela pedia um novo amor na carta... Mas pra chegar ao cúmulo de mandar uma carta ao cupido ela devia estar no mínimo desesperada, não que Sasuke precisasse que as garotas estivessem desesperadas para poder ter uma chance com elas, afinal, Sasuke era muito cobiçado, ele não era pra qualquer bico, ela não poderia recusar, deveria ficar honrada isso sim... Pensou enchendo o peito de orgulho...

_-Droga!_ \- Afirmou Sasuke voltando à consciência e percebendo que já era pra estar próximo de casa, mas ainda estava antes do centro.

"E os holofotes caem sobre..."

Sasuke observou o papel em mãos e soltou outro murmúrio ao notar que não poderia simplesmente levar a carta até a Hyuuga e dizer um simples _"... acho que isso é seu, e... eu li... adeus"_. A Hyuuga provavelmente morreria do coração e nunca mais o olharia na cara, apesar de que isso não ia ser tão novo, afinal eles nunca tinham se falado... O Uchiha pensou em jogar a carta fora e voltar pra casa logo de uma vez... Mas esse pensamento também não lhe agradou, e claro que ficar com a carta estava fora de cogitação...  
Dentre tantas hipóteses, Sasuke decidiu entregar a carta à Hyuuga, senão era bem capaz dela ficar esperando até o próximo Dia dos Namorados o cupido a responder...  
O Uchiha pensou um pouco, e já desistindo de chegar em casa cedo aquela noite, resolveu ir logo devolver a carta à Hyuuga...  
Pôs-se a caminhar de volta na mesma direção que tinha vindo, quando parou... Ficou estático por alguns segundos...

_\- Não, não! - _Relutava ele já sendo levado por suas pernas até uma floricultura.

... Vencido pelo cansaço de tentar descobrir porque raios ele além de devolver a carta à Hyuuga também lhe levaria flores, comprou um buquê de rosas vermelhas, e, chamando a atenção de todos que passavam por ele, se irritando com os comentários maldosos, olhares curiosos e suspiros decepcionados que ouvia, aproximou- se da mansão dos Hyuuga.  
Hinata, como dizia a carta, estava debruçada na janela. Sasuke já esperava isso.

A Hyuuga comia um dos muitos chocolates que fizera mais cedo com as amigas, ela não sabia por que as amigas insistiram tanto pra que ela ficasse com tantos deles, talvez elas já imaginassem que a Hyuuga fosse precisar deles quando estivesse se lamentando... Ou talvez elas simplesmente quisessem que Hinata engordasse... Pensou a Hyuuga em suas últimas tentativas de sorrir...

Sasuke estava sentado no parapeito da janela ao lado da Hyuuga, imaginando quando ela iria parar de resmungar e sorrir sozinha e notar sua presença. Ele não gostava de chegar fazendo escândalos, mas já começava a se arrepender, estava perdendo a paciência, isso que dava Hinata ter gostado tanto tempo do 'Naruto - O Escandaloso'...  
Ela simplesmente se tornara incapaz de notar uma presença silenciosa, pensava ele...  
Sasuke estava começando a considerar a hipótese de descer da janela e dessa vez, chegar de uma maneira mais "percebível".

... 'Talvez a Ino- chan só queria...'

_\- Ah!... Sa-Sasuke-san?!_ \- Hinata quase engasgara com o chocolate, estava com os olhos arregalados e sentia seu rosto queimar cada vez mais, de onde Sasuke surgiu? Perguntava-se ela.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro de "até que enfim" e do único jeito que sabia fazer, sem mais delongas, estendeu a mão para Hinata.

_-Acho que isso é seu! - ..._

Hinata arregalou ainda mais os olhos e por um segundo achou que fosse desmaiar...

_-Co-co-mo vo-cê... - _esforçava- se pra não gaguejar.  
_-Hunf... - ..._

A Hyuuga pegou a carta em mãos e viu que estava aberta... Sasuke havia lido...  
Tudo oque conseguia fazer era olhar para o chão, já estava começando a suar de nervosismo, só esperava que o Uchiha fosse embora logo...  
Sasuke soltou outro suspiro...

_-Isso também é seu! -_ Afirmou ele.

Hinata olhou e o Uchiha estendia um buquê de rosas em sua direção.  
A Hyuuga não desmaiou apenas por não querer passar por 'mais' esse constrangimento perante o Uchiha.

_-Me-meu? -_ Olhou para Sasuke que mantinha seu olhar sério, ela estava muito confusa. _\- ...Ver-me-lhas? - Espera_, só podia estar havendo um engano aqui, ela nunca havia falado com o Uchiha, só podia ser... Era um engano, constatou ela ao ver as sobrancelhas de Sasuke juntarem-se e um olhar de dúvida aparecer...-_Ver-me-lho é a c-cor do a-amor... Rosas ver-me-lhas sig-ni-ficam... -_ Tentava explicar com o resquício de voz que ainda tinha enquanto olhava para o chão...

Sasuke por um momento sentiu seu rosto esquentar... Maldita vendedora, deveria tê-lo orientado... Como não pensou nisso antes? As flores têm significados afinal...  
Hinata pegou as flores que afinal continuavam estendidas.  
Um silêncio incômodo se instalou no ambiente...  
Sasuke já não queria voltar pra casa, já que não conseguira voltar pra casa antes, agora não iria mais... A presença da Hyuuga não era tão ruim assim, era melhor do que ficar em casa sozinho, constatou... Então simplesmente ficou plantado na janela como se não estivesse acontecendo nada...  
A Hyuuga sentiu certo desespero e um frio na barriga ao perceber que Sasuke não iria embora...

_-Cho-cola-tes? - _Perguntou ela pegando em mãos a caixa de chocolates que a pouco estava comendo.

Sasuke pensou em recusar... Todos sabiam que ele não era muito fã de doces... Mas decidiu aceitar somente para quebrar aquele 'ar' estranho que tinha se instalado no ambiente. A Hyuuga estava tentando quebrar o gelo, e ele não estava com vontade de jogar por terra suas tentativas, assim como tinha prazer de fazer com todos... Não por ela, mas por ele... Sasuke estava se sentindo diferente, estava interessado em passar mais tempo com Hinata, conhecê-la melhor... Não se lembrava de que a Hyuuga era tão bonita, e além de tudo ela era tímida, Sasuke gostava de sua timidez, lhe dava um ar de indefesa, inocente... O Uchiha gostava de se sentir forte, protetor, e era exatamente assim que se sentia perto dela.  
Sasuke pegou um dos chocolates da caixa, pôs na boca e se surpreendeu... Eles eram maravilhosos, o Uchiha nunca gostara muito de doces, por esse motivo não podia dizer muito, mas tinha plena certeza de nunca ter comido um chocolate tão bom... Agora entendia porque Hinata estava devorando a caixa, eles eram incrivelmente deliciosos e viciantes... Sasuke fazia sua análise sobre o chocolate exatamente como fazia com tudo a sua volta, 'as coisas que comia, as coisas que vestia, as coisas que falava... As coisas que os outros comiam, as coisas que os outros vestiam e as coisas e o modo que os outros falavam', não podia evitar, era observador e analista, e não estava a fim de mudar.  
A Hyuuga o observava e percebendo a expressão de aprovação dele sentiu um alívio, ela sabia cozinhar afinal, Sasuke realmente parecia ter gostado.

_-Fui eu q-quem f-fiz... - ..._

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. Pensou por um segundo... Ele já havia notado que o formato dos bombons e a caixa não pareciam daqueles comprados, provavelmente eram feitos em casa... Mas a Hyuuga? Não sabia que os Hyuugas com suas rígidas disciplinas também tinham tempo para aprender a cozinhar... Sabia da fama de Hiashi, pai de Hinata, que não aprovava muito a filha, talvez esse seja um dos motivos, pensou Sasuke... A Hyuuga tinha interesse e dons para outras coisas que não eram muito a ver com o mundo ninja. Ela encontrava tempo para fazer o que gostava, ser diferente, mesmo sendo desaprovada por isso...  
Sasuke aprovou essa característica, talvez a Hyuuga não fosse tão fraca e sem opinião como muitos pensavam. Sua maneira de dizer o que pensava era diferente, somente isso... Ela não gritava, não xingava, não arranjava confusão... Tinha um jeito diferente de se rebelar... Simplesmente agia, fazia o que gostava, sempre calada... Seu ar de submissão enganava a todos, no fim, a Hyuuga conseguia o que queria, sem afrontar ninguém... Ela aprendera a cozinhar e fizera chocolates pro dia dos namorados e Sasuke podia jurar que não brigou com ninguém pra poder fazer isso, simplesmente fez... Com seu jeito doce...  
Sasuke admirou a Hyuuga naquele momento...  
O Uchiha saiu de seus devaneios e percebeu que Hinata não estava mais encostada na janela e sim em pé dentro do quarto... Ele estava sentado no parapeito da janela afinal e pra encostar-se a ela, Hinata teria que encostar-se a ele também, Sasuke entendeu...  
A Hyuuga tentava encontrar palavras pra quebrar aquele silêncio opressor quando sentiu seu braço ser puxado e antes que pudesse dizer algo, tudo ficou escuro e num segundo depois ela estava em cima do telhado de sua casa... Sasuke estava do seu lado, junto com a caixa, que estava entre os dois... Hinata pensou por um instante e percebeu que dali de cima se podia ver toda a vila, ver o lago perfeitamente... Muito melhor que da janela... E agradeceu mentalmente por seu quarto ser mais afastado dos outros quartos da casa e ficar de um lado menos movimentado, assim seu pai dificilmente a descobriria.  
Hinata começou observar o Uchiha discretamente, não tão discreto para o Uchiha, mas ele fingia que não via... E a Hyuuga percebeu pela primeira vez que a presença de Sasuke era muito agradável, ele não era tão grosso e insensível como muitos diziam... Sem comentar na beleza e no charme que ele exalava.  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio, perdidos em seus pensamentos enquanto comiam os chocolates...  
O tempo foi passando, perderam a noção da hora, era bom estar na companhia um do outro, o silêncio já não era opressor, agora era reconfortante... Havia um clima indescritível no ar... E eles permaneceram assim... Por um tempo que não sabiam dizer...  
Até que... Sasuke colocou a mão na caixa ao seu lado, entre ele e Hinata e percebeu que os chocolates tinham acabado, por um momento ficou arrependido por ter quebrado suas próprias regras de se alimentar bem, e ter se empanturrado de chocolates, e se sentiu envergonhado pela hipótese de que talvez tivesse comido mais que a Hyuuga...  
Olhou para Hinata e percebeu que ela ainda tinha um bombom em mãos, o levava calmamente até a boca, e o mordia em movimentos suaves... Os lábios rosados da Hyuuga se abrindo e sendo lambuzados pelo chocolate, seus olhos brilhantes, olhando para a imensidão, totalmente fora de órbita... Sasuke estava vidrado com aquela imagem, poderia jurar que estava de boca aberta.  
Até que Hinata, acabando de comer o chocolate colocou a mão na caixa...  
A caixa estava vazia... Ia dizer algo quando olhou para Sasuke e percebeu que ele a olhava com um olhar sedutor, olhando indiscretamente para seus lábios... Hinata sentiu- se muito constrangida, estava começando a corar, não sabia o que fazer... Enquanto que o Uchiha estava perdido naqueles lábios rosados e naqueles olhos puros... Perguntava-se como tinha passado tanto tempo sem notar a perfeição que era aquela Hyuuga, Sasuke estava se sentindo um bobo apaixonado, e não estava se importando com isso...  
Hinata constrangida e tentando fugir daquela situação, olhou para a caixa, e sendo óbvia disse...

_-A-ca-bo-u... -_ Disse totalmente vermelha.

Sasuke percebendo a tentativa de fugir da situação de Hinata deu um sorriso de canto, 'dessa vez', determinado a jogar por terra suas tentativas.

_-Ainda não... - D_isse Sasuke com um olhar sedutor em direção da Hyuuga.  
Antes que Hinata pudesse contestar sentiu uma mão em seu queixo e logo em seguida seus lábios serem levemente pressionados, ela arregalou os olhos e ficou totalmente perdida naquela imensidão negra, não teve reação, simplesmente desejou mergulhar naquele mar de sensações que o toque do Uchiha lhe causava... Não sabia beijar, não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, mas seus lábios se moviam sozinhos, ela estava fascinada com aquelas sensações... Sasuke por sua vez, estava alucinado sentindo aquela pele sedosa sob seus dedos e os lábios macios sob seus lábios... Aquele gosto de chocolate que eles possuíam, sentia a Hyuuga se entregando ao contato, o perfume dela brincando com seus sentidos, já sentia- se arrepiar, o coração batendo lentamente.  
Não sabiam quanto tempo haviam ficado ali... Só pararam quando ouviram um barulho de estouro e uma luz em seus rostos...  
Olharam para frente e viram os fogos de artifício, tão perfeitamente e tão de perto que parecia que estavam no lago...  
Já era meia noite... O tempo passara voando.  
Ficaram em silêncio, admirando os fogos, ainda muito próximos e de mãos dadas...

_\- Cupido?! - _Disse Hinata com um pequeno sorriso enquanto a face corava.

Sasuke fez um sinal de negativa com a cabeça, enquanto um sorriso de canto desenhava- se em seus lábios.

_-Destino!... - _Na verdade, até algumas horas atrás ele não acreditava em destino, mas tinha mudado de ideia.

Hinata sorriu, para logo em seguida ter seus lábios capturados pelos do Uchiha novamente... E ali ficariam... Quem sabe por quanto tempo...

A única coisa que sabiam é que suas opiniões sobre aquela data haviam mudado... O Dia dos Namorados não era tão ruim assim, muito pelo contrário.

_Querido Senhor Cupido e Querido Senhor Destino.__  
__Hoje é Dia dos Namorados.__  
__Como o prometido, venho agradecer pelo belo presente de dia dos namorados, que como um milagre divino e como uma maravilhosa surpresa, chegou bem a tempo...__  
__Sasuke-kun me pediu em namoro na madrugada de hoje... Confesso que estou surpresa, mas muito feliz...__  
__Sua escolha foi muito melhor do que eu esperava...__  
__Pela primeira vez não vou passar o dia dos namorados do parapeito da janela... Vou passar de cima do telhado... Sasuke-kun ainda não me pedirá em namoro ao otousan hoje, ele fará isso amanhã... Hoje ainda manteremos segredo, e passaremos nosso primeiro dia dos namorados juntos, sem interrupções...__  
__Bom estou atrasada, preciso me aprontar para esperar meu 'namorado'.__  
__Obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo..._

_Sempre vou lembrar-me de agradecer.__  
__Tenha um ótimo dia dos namorados.__  
__Com carinho, Hyuuga Hinata.__  
__-_  
_**Destinatário: Senhor Cupido/Destino.**_

_**...**_

Hinata com muito cuidado para que ninguém a visse, saiu da mansão e colocou o envelope na caixa de correios... E assim que virou as costas como num passe de mágica o envelope desapareceu... _**Plim**_

_** ~Fim~**_

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
